1. Field
The present invention relates to online travel booking, and more particularly to the granularity of customization of web sites for online travel booking.
2. Related Art
Online travel booking is well known in the art. Users can access travel booking web sites, perform searches for various travel services, select desired itinerary, and book the itinerary. However, conventional travel booking web sites are static. They do not change for different targets, and if customization is provided, such customization tends to be specific to a web site or only at a high level. Granular customization is not provided.
Accordingly, there exists a need for dynamic virtual wrappers for travel booking web sites. These wrappers should provide customization at enough granularity to allow clients to create different interfaces across target markets off a single instance. The present invention addresses such a need.